Tainted Love
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Tsuzuki's darkness is growing, and the evil that it can bring is starting to rear its volatile head. Is his friends, co-workers and the innocent safe? Pairing in later chapters is Muraki and Tsuzuki.
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

It has been a year since the Kyoto's inferno.

Everyone who was apart of it remembers it. The scorching heat, the pain, the sorrow and Tsuzuki's shattered mind.

And they remember the cause of it with rage and anger in there hearts towards the cause. Muraki.

And everyone knows who saved the powerful and distraught Shinigami. Hisoka, Muraki's victim.

In that year Gensoukai's war happened. In that year, Hisoka's family was investigated and the investigation was solved.

In that year Hisoka and Tsuzuki's relationship grew and strengthened.

But in that year Tsuzuki's nightmares grew worse. All his past sins and all the lives that he took as a shinigami haunted his mind at night. Which kept him from sleeping. Hisoka doesn't know. Tsuzuki kept it from him because he didn't want him to worry.

But Muraki who made himself known again knew how to look right through Tsuzuki. He knew about the 'sweet dreams' as he called them. He knew about the darkness that swarmed around with the good in Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki's shikigami's knew about the darkness that is now there, that was always there. But they did nothing because they believed it to be nothing.

And it wasn't nothing.

It was far from nothing…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
"Soka! Why not!" Tsuzuki whined as he followed his irate partner down one of Nagasaki's many sidewalks.  
"Because we have a mission right now." Hisoka sighed out; _really can't he act his age for once_. Hisoka thought after he answered his childishly whining partner.  
"But Soka! We need nourishment!!! Sugar… pleeeaaassseee!" He cried hopelessly, even dropping to his knees cause people to look at him as they walked by. Clearly embarrassed Hisoka groaned out loud as he walked faster trying to get away from Tsuzuki.  
"Soka! Wait!" Tsuzuki called out when he realized that Hisoka was leaving him behind. 

Between buildings on the opposite side of the two shinigami's stood a man dressed in white, Muraki. His arms were crossed as he watched them with an amused smirk on his face. A teenage girl knelt on the ground beside him.  
"You've managed to hide it well from them, beloved. But not from me, never from me. For we both are descendants of darkness. Wouldn't you agree little puppet." Muraki mused to the teenager. She obediently nodded. He looked at her, his steel cold eye regarding her for a moment.  
"Kill for me." He said as he walked out from between the buildings and in the opposite direction then the shinigami's.  
"Die for me, die to bring him to me." Muraki added to the air around him.  
"Yes… master." She droned out emotionlessly. Her beautiful blue bright eyes now dull and lifeless.

At a café Tsuzuki sat happily eating a chocolate muffin and Hisoka simply drank tea. His eyebrow twitching. _How could I of fallen for fake tears!_ He angrily thought. Tsuzuki noticing Hisoka's eye twitching spoke up,  
"Soka, if you didn't want to stop, we didn't have to." That was all Hisoka needed to explode.  
"What! Are you insane, please 'soka' can we stop. Please 'soka' I'm hungry! You whine and whine and whine until you get what you want now you're telling me that we 'didn't have to stop!!!!" People looked their direction. Tsuzuki just sat there stunned. He opened his mouth to say something but a scream in the distant distracted them, and they went running. The other people who heard the scream grabbed for their cellophanes to call for help that would be too late.

Once Tsuzuki and Hisoka got there what they saw was a dead body and with a knife still in her heart. Her own blood covered the cement around her, spelling 'all for you beloved'. Hisoka paled immediately. They knew who was behind this.

In the distance Muraki stood with a satisfied smile on his face, his puppet done a wonderful job for him. Covered in blood she stood beside him looking at nothing and waiting for Muraki to pull her strings again.  
"Beautiful." He murmured as he walked away. His puppet following.

Later that night Tsuzuki was alone. Surrounded with his thoughts. _How was it possible. When Hisoka yelled at me… why did I feel like wrapping my hands around his small throat?_ Looking at his hands, fingers curled in slightly like claws. _And when I saw the body and the words… I was angry sure, but… a… a part… of me was pleased… How! Why! This isn't me… not… not anymore…  
_"This isn't me… What's happening." Tsuzuki said out loud as he looked out his window of his small apartment and to the pure sky. The moon was red.


	3. Chapter 2

The morning after at the office they were writing their reports as they usually do. Hisoka looked up from his work when he was finally finished. Tsuzuki was resting his head on his arms staring out the window, what was going on again as well as the changes he's starting to feel deep inside and trying to hide from everyone else including himself distracted him immensely.  
"Are you okay?" Hisoka asked causing Tsuzuki to snap back to what he was doing before his mind inadvertently wandered. Sitting up he noticed that nothing was written on his report yet, not even his name or the date.  
"Huh, oh… haha, I'm fine. Just thinking on why this is happening again… God hasn't he had enough?" Tsuzuki said with haste trying to deter any more questions for the moment, he didn't quite feel like answering any questions right now. Being that it already took a lot of energy to hide behind a happy persona, which lately was starting to slip, and he knew it.  
"Apparently not. You know I am here for you. You know that right?" Hisoka said knowing instinctually that Tsuzuki didn't want to talk more about it or even let him see that he's troubled more then he lets on. _Why won't you trust me?_ Hisoka thought bitterly. Tsuzuki smiled kindly. A rare real smile that comes very little these days graced his lips, which seemed to lift Hisoka's silent bitterness for the moment anyway.  
"I know, and thank you." Tsuzuki replied in quiet but almost happy voice.  
"Tsuzuki. Hisoka. Report to Chief Konoe's office, there's an investigation that needs to be completed." Tatsumi said as he passed by their desks in his usual calmness. Tsuzuki blinked a couple times before they started to head towards Konoe's office. Once they arrived there Konoe got straight to the point saying,  
"Okay, we all know Muraki is behind this, after all he left a twisted love letter behind for Tsuzuki. I want you both to investigate this further." Tsuzuki's shoulders hunched for a moment at the mention of his name and why his name was mentioned in this case.  
"Okay." Tsuzuki chirped as he gathered his composure. And immediately he went up to Tatsumi and asked him for some more money for the case. And obviously he was turned down immediately for getting more money then necessary. So he pleaded. Still the answer was no. More begging while Hisoka looked over the file of what they're investigating. And in the background Tatsumi turned him down a second time. So Tsuzuki resorted to tears. He got 50 yen out of Tatsumi. Tsuzuki immediately hugged Tatsumi and stared hungrily at the coupon. While Tatsumi just stood there with a grim aura radiating out of his pores at the fact that more money was being lost to Tsuzuki. _Good God, he has everyone wrapped around his fingers. _Hisoka thought with disbelief. Without any more explanations needed at this time Konoe dismissed the two shinigami's who immediately left.

Not long after the meeting Hisoka and Tsuzuki were walking the streets of Nagasaki. It was midday still and people still crowded the sidewalks talking and laughing. And completely unaware of the danger they could be in. Tsuzuki was reading over the file on the case while he walked calmly behind Hisoka.  
"So it says that the victim wasn't killed by Muraki, huh. Probably from a person who's being controlled. There were fingerprints found on the knife of a Sarah Johnson. Originally from the United States. I wonder if her family was contacted yet?" Tsuzuki said as they stopped in front of the apartment building were Sarah was living while she was in Japan.  
"Most likely. We should teleport in. No ones looking." Hisoka said without really noticing the speaker and names listed on the control, his mind was too busy thinking about what if's. Tsuzuki who noticed the speakers and lists of names happily walked over to the speaker and pressed a random button of a person who was on the same floor as Sarah lived saying,  
"Cable services." And was buzzed in. Tsuzuki smiled triumphant. Hisoka rolled his eyes thinking, _I should've known_.

They walked up to the third floor silently without speaking to each other at the moment. Once there it didn't take long to find her apartment number. Tsuzuki knocked on the door a few times before they were about to teleport in when a man in his fifties approached them calmly.  
"Excuse me, but are you friends or family members of Sarah-san?" Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at him for a second before Tsuzuki answered with a slight smile on his face,  
"We're friends. We tried phoning her, but she never answered us. Do you know where she could be?" The man regarded them for a few seconds before he approached with a key.  
"No, I've checked up on her to see if she had this month's rent or in need of assistance in any way but she's not there. Hasn't been there for a little over a week." The manager said opening the door for them.  
"Don't be too long. I could be charged for this you know." He warned as he walked away leaving them to there own devices.  
"Thank you sir." Hisoka said as he followed Tsuzuki in.

"That was odd, just letting us in like that." Hisoka said to Tsuzuki who nodded as they closed the door behind them and walked further into the apartment to investigate on what might of happened. Tsuzuki walked over to a side table and picked up a photo of her and possibly a good friend of hers. _They look so happy in the photo._ Tsuzuki thought when something struck him suddenly. The woman that was killed.  
"Hisoka, take a look at this. She killed her own friend." Tsuzuki said handing the photo over to Hisoka who looked shocked at the sudden development. _How could anyone kill their own friend savagely? Now I'm sure she's being controlled._ Hisoka thought as he put up a stoic face again.

Outside of the apartment the man walked through the halls. Turning a corner only to find Muraki standing there alone without anyone else around. The hall seemed to be slightly dimmer then usual and the air seemed to be thicker somehow. And without warning Muraki placed a pale hand on his forehead whispering a spell quietly.  
"Go back to your apartment. You will remember nothing about our crossing paths or meeting the two gentlemen at Sarah Johnson's door." Muraki ordered after he muttered his spell and removed his hand from the head of the manager. The man nodded emotionlessly and walked around the doctor and to his own apartment. Muraki stood there for a moment before he too left. For now. Once he was gone the hallway seemed to be perfectly normal, the air was thinner then it was and the lights brightly shown.

Inside the apartment, and unaware of the event that took place a few seconds ago they still looked around.  
"Looks like everything is how she left it." Tsuzuki murmured as he looked at the cups that were still half filled with cold tea. Rotten food in the fridge told them that she was gone for some time now. _Strange, how come no one mentioned her missing or anything?_ Tsuzuki thought as he watched Hisoka scrutinize the glasses for a moment.  
"We should take the cups with us. Might tell us who was here." Hisoka said as he picked up the cups without spilling any. And not wanting to dump it out that might ruin whatever evidence is on it. Tsuzuki nodded and with that they both disappeared back to Meifu.

Once they arrived back at their workplace they went to Watari's laboratory and gave him the cups to see what they could tell him. With that done they went and finished reports that needed to be done.  
"Like we figured. She must be being controlled." Hisoka sighed out as he finished his report and Tsuzuki's report from earlier much to Tsuzuki's delight. Before Tsuzuki could open his mouth to add to what Hisoka said Watari stopped by their desk.  
"The other person who was with her is like you probably guessed by now. Muraki. It seems he wanted you to find this 'clue' to your investigation." Watari said placing the paper that had the DNA results on it in front of Hisoka to look over before he handed it to Tsuzuki who in turn glanced at it.  
"Another calling card of sorts." Tsuzuki groaned. _Why can't he leave us be! Why can't he just stop!_ Tsuzuki thought to himself angrily. Hisoka sensed the anger so he gave a sideways glance as he talked to Watari.

Elsewhere Muraki sat at his table alone and sipping his wine. An arrogant smile played on his face. He was simply toying with them right now. Childs play in comparison to what he was capable of. Unconsciously his hand slipped to the scar on his side where his beloved branded him in his momentary lapse of sanity. His revenge against his half brother was gone. He for a while there had nothing and wasn't sure on what to do. But now he had a purpose again. To claim Tsuzuki in every way it was possible. His mind. His soul. His heart. Everything that is him, was him and could be him. _Soon beloved… soon_. He thought as he finished his wine. Outside the clouds were looming on the horizon, a storm was coming.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tsuzuki sat in his small apartment sipping sake alone, thinking about the revolution that Sarah killed her friend. Being that he never slept anymore because of the nightmares he gets during the night he simply decided to put on a movie and watch it not that it helped any. Outside a storm was making itself known as the thunder rolled across the sky and lightning danced. Tsuzuki laughed a bit as he said,  
"As restless as my mind…"

Hisoki sat at his table in his almost bare apartment thinking about Tsuzuki. The plants he received from Tsuzuki seemed to be welting in the dark. _What's wrong with him, the anger that I feel from him at times seems to be a gateway of sorts to darker emotions. And earlier this morning when we were at the café and I yelled at him, I sensed a darkness I couldn't explain. And not to mention when we found Sarah's dead friend I sensed anger… but also a small amount of pleasure. What's happening Tsuzuki…?  
_"Why won't you talk to me?" Hisoka asked no one as he stared into his glass of water seemingly searching for answers.

In the world of the living another person is being murdered and another message was being written on the wall in blood. Another knife was left in her heart deliberately. The puppet killer simply walked away and the rain-washing the blood off of her but not the body that was being protected by a tarp that she put up before the murder. To ensure that the message was sent, as well as received.

The next morning they found out about the body and the message that was left behind by the killer.  
"This guy is disturbed. 'Does this please you beloved like it does me?' He's totally insane." Watari said as they looked at the photos of the crime scene and surrounding areas. Tsuzuki shuddered at the sight of the body and the words. His chest feeling constricted like someone pressing down on it. The darkness that was involved with this case was starting to affect him. Hisoka looked at him immediately, silently questioning if he's all right. Much to Tsuzuki's joy no one else noticed his shudder, so he smiled at Hisoka letting him know that he was all right. Even if it wasn't all right.  
"Does it please me my ass. The sick bastard." Tsuzuki groaned out as he stood at the table with the others. They proceeded with discussing the evidence found at this point and the direction they would have to take from here on out. Once the meeting was finished Tsuzuki and Hisoka got up and left the room. _I only wish that it does, but… but apart of me…_ Tsuzuki thought to himself as they were leaving and heading to there next stop.

In Kyoto they stopped in front of the restaurant hiding a brothel. The Kou Kaku Rou. If anyone knew about Muraki it would be Oriya. Tsuzuki walked into the entrance and a young woman dressed in a traditional kimono immediately greeted them both with a smile gracing her lips.  
"May I help you two?" She chirped happily.  
"We would like to speak with the owner, Oriya Mibu." Tsuzuki said as he looked at her seriously but still with a kind look in his eyes. Hisoka said nothing but stood beside his partner. Sensing around him and the emotions his partner was giving off. Nothing suspicious, not yet anyway.  
"Oh, ok, stay here for a moment, I will go get him." She said with a slight smile. With that she left with a skip in her step.  
"Ahhh, energetic isn't she." Tsuzuki chuckled. Hisoka nodded.  
"She's a bit worried though when we asked for Oriya. Probably thinking we have a complaint or something." Hisoka said as he looked around slightly. The last time he was here he fought Oriya for the key. And won because he was fighting for the right reason. _As though that was his intention, to teach me to fight for the right reason and not hatred or revenge._ Hisoka thought to himself. A pale man dressed in a kimono and a sword at his side walked in. Oriya.  
"What can I do for you two Shinigami's?" He said cutting right to the point. Tsuzuki looked at him slightly almost as if it were a face he'd seen before but does not remember.  
"We're looking for Muraki." Hisoka stated.  
"So you are. Very well then. Kurosaki-san, Tsuzuki-san. Follow me." Oriya said turning on his heel and back through the doors. Tsuzuki and Hisoka followed.

"So you're looking for Muraki? And why are you asking me. Is it because you believe that I know where he is? I haven't seen him since he left to gain his revenge over a year ago. When I fought you." Oriya said directing the last part towards Hisoka. Before asking,  
"Do you know where he is? I really am worried that he's causing more trouble. But I fear that the Muraki I knew long before his quest for revenge is long dead." Oriya said with a sorrowful sigh. Hisoka sensed regret for what Muraki has done and is doing and sorrow for the friend he's lost a long time ago but can't let go of.  
"No. We don't." Tsuzuki said quietly. With nothing more to say they left the swordsman to his sorrowful thoughts. _What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time? Kazu?_

"Muraki's not using anyone to cover up his crimes this time. He's only using Sarah, framing her." Tsuzuki stated in a matter of fact tone as they left the Kou Kaku Rou and went back to Meifu seeing that there was nothing more that could be done in Kyoto or even the world of the living.

Muraki watched from the distance, hidden in the shadows he's became familiar with over the year of his absence. Smiling with amusement at the sight of the two shinigami's trying to figure things out. How he loved to watch them try to put the pieces together in time but never making it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Oriya sat on the deck of his restaurant. Staring at the sky that was now marred by the red moon that was a trademark that his friend was doing something that was far from what others would believe be good, what apart of him believed to be good. His heart sunk at the knowledge that his dear friend was causing trouble somewhere and the cause of his trouble making is that someone is dying, someone is breaking and life was being stolen away. And he was worried about his well being due to it being said more then once by most people that if you play with death it may come knocking. And death is already starting to knock from what he could tell by the visit he just received by the two shinigami's.

Muraki watched his friend from a distant. _Pity he looks so sad._ Muraki thought as he stood there, deciding to take this time to approach his friend. But the first thing Oriya said to him wasn't a hello how are you or good to see you, it was,  
"What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into this time?" Muraki put on the expression of mock innocence.  
"What? No hello Muraki, how are you doing? Oh come Cheya, cheer up… Everything is fine, trust me the only thing that is happening is what was going to happen anyway. I'm just speeding up the process." Muraki chided as he invited himself to sit beside Oriya. Oriya just sighed as he watched his friend sit beside him.  
"Then why are shinigami's looking for you?" Oriya asked as he let out a puff of smoke.  
"Smoking could kill you, you know." Muraki said not wanting to get into the conversation about shinigami's. Or his plans that he had about what is going to happen. _Oh Cheya, if only you new and understood why I'm doing this, but someone like you cannot understand me. You're not a descendant of darkness._ Muraki thought as he listened to the breathing beside him looking to the marred sky.  
"So can shinigami's. What kind of trouble are you in?" Oriya shot back. Oriya was the only person that could mouth off against Muraki and gets away with it without consequences.  
"No trouble that I can't handle. How's Ukyou?" Muraki sighed as he lent back against a pole that held up the porch roof.  
"She's worried about you like always. She's sleeping right now but earlier when the shinigami's paid me a visit she told me that she sensed something darker in the purple eyed one." Oriya spoke as he put out his pipe for now.  
"Really." Was all Muraki could say a cruel smile shown in his eyes. And Oriya knew at that moment that he was correct, the person Muraki was before Saki and during Saki was gone. Forever.  
"I have a favor to ask of you, one last favor." Muraki asked as he looked to the red moon that spelt out his bloodlust.

Tsuzuki was just about to go home when Tatsumi stopped him and Hisoka holding a cell phone.  
"It's for you, it's Oriya." Tatsumi said and Tsuzuki took the phone saying,  
"Tsuzuki here." He heard a hesitant sigh over the phone. Tsuzuki put it on speakerphone so Hisoka could listen to.  
"I… I know where Muraki is…" Oriya hesitantly said with a bitter laugh following before he added, "He's not the Muraki I knew. This one is, evil. You both would of liked who he was before the evil. But this isn't the Muraki I once knew. He has a house that is on the outskirts of Kyoto. I'm sending you the address right now." With that said Oriya hung up before they could say anything. A look of sorrow was etched on Tsuzuki's face and shown through his unnatural eyes.  
"You and Hisoka will go search this house, Watari and I will accompany you." Tatsumi said with Watari nodding enthusiastically. And with that said they all gathered at the address they were emailed. Muraki's house.

Inside Muraki's house Tatsumi and Watari searched the bottom floor while Tsuzuki and Hisoka searched the top floor. Nothing looked out of ordinary, no dolls, no knives or how to be a serial killer book and most importantly no black magic traps or signs that anyone lived here at all.

"Maybe he gave us the wrong address." Tsuzuki murmured as he walked with Hisoka through an innocent enough looking house. Coming up to a door at the end of the hallway which most likely the master bedroom, Hisoka opened a door, a suitcase sat on a four post bed covered by a white bedspread was still closed as if it were just dropped off before Muraki left again for someplace else fro the moment. And this of course obviously spelling out that Muraki was indeed staying there. So seeing it as a possible option being that Muraki wasn't there right now, they spilt up. Hisoka went to one side of the house and Tsuzuki stayed on the side that he was. Going deeper into the master bedroom. A picture caught his attention. It was of a Muraki as a boy with another boy that he figured was Oriya when they were kids. There was no evil in Muraki's eyes just innocent child wonder that could be found in anyone who was 'normal' and not a killer or didn't start out as one anyway.  
"I was about 12 there." A voice said casually behind him. Tsuzuki spun around seeing Muraki close the door quietly. And locking it.  
"Muraki." Tsuzuki hissed as he put the photo down and prepared for a fight. Muraki smiled as he took a few more steps towards the volatile and fearful shinigami unworried.  
"I wouldn't do anything, you can't. I had this building built on sacred ground. Shinigami's are helpless here, but I'm not. And this room is sound proof. So feel free, scream." Muraki mocked menacingly as he resumed approaching the seemingly panicking shinigami with a smirk gracing his pale lips. _He's right!_ Tsuzuki thought in haste as he realized that his fuda magic was useless here as was summoning his beloved shikigami's for help. Without warning Muraki pushed Tsuzuki up against the wall casting a spell to hold him there.  
"Beautiful." Muraki murmured as he lent in and kissed Tsuzuki's neck with increasing passion for a few moments. Tsuzuki's voice hitched in his throat. His body shivered in fear. _Oh shit, oh sh_it. Tsuzuki said in his mind as he attempted to struggle to get away from Muraki as well as himself as the part of him that he's fighting back down was interested on what Muraki offered. Muraki pulled away much to Tsuzuki's surprise. But before anything could be said or yelled in Tsuzuki's case he placed a hand on Tsuzuki's head.  
"I'm going to force you to face that side of you that you fear. You will see it in your dreams as you fall asleep under my spell. Don't worry, I'm not going to make you sleep forever, just temporarily and your friends will be safe. For now." Muraki explained as sleep overtook Tsuzuki's mind. In the increasing distance he heard Hisoka yelling for him.

_-Dream sequence-_

_Tsuzuki stood in a field of beautiful and bloodied white roses some had there buds cut off while others had the whole flower removed. But most were still there, and still bloody like they were in all of his other nightmares. But the difference this time was that there was no one was there with him to mock him or harm him or insult him, at first glance anyway. Soon he noticed that around him there stood a lot of dead people. Bloodied and broken. They all murmured things like 'why did you kill me.' And 'did you enjoy it?' Tsuzuki looked horrified as he backed up a few steps in sheer panic. Holding his ears trying to get the voices to be quiet, but it didn't work so you gone to his next choice. _

"_No… No I didn't… I wouldn't… Leave me alone!!!" Tsuzuki yelled as he felt that seemingly demonic and suffocating pressure on his chest return and he ran. Ran away from the scene that was now behind him. _

_As he ran the scene shifted causing him to fall down into nothingness. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was in his apartment sitting on something or someone. He looked around him and saw his dear friends in pain and weakened dramatically and Hisoka weakly lying underneath him still clothed. Tsuzuki was covered with blood and without thinking he licked the blood off one of his finger. It took Tsuzuki a few moments to rush to his feet and against the wall that was behind him. Hisoka's broken eyes opened and he said in a voice that was hoarse from screaming,_

"_You enjoyed it… didn't you… We… We should of let you die in Kyoto…" Tsuzuki's hands immediately found his head, as he screamed a clear and pained no over and over again as he turned that word into a mantra. _

_The dream gone on still…Frozen in time and in his mind and heart…_

_-End of Dream sequence-_

Outside the infirmary Hisoka, Konoe, Tatsumi and Watari stood discussing options on waking him up as Tsuzuki laid in the infirmary screaming incoherently.  
"We don't know what spell was used to put him to sleep with these hallucinations, or should I say nightmares." Watari said as they looked through the window to the room Tsuzuki was in, they noticed that the sky seemed to be gray rather then it's usual beautiful blue.  
"It's said that dreams are the mirror of your subconscious. Tsuzuki's must be real pained. Or in a very dark place right now." Konoe said as he lowered his voice at the last part.  
"He'll be fine!" Hisoka snapped without thinking. He always snaps without thinking when it comes to his first and most dear friend and the person who he loves. They said nothing after that, hoping that Hisoka was right. And their pained friend would be fine.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A note from the author:**_

_A thank you to Jollyolly for going over this chapter for me before it was posted. And I do apologize, but after I posted the chapter I have considered to keep in the original format due to the previous chapters being of such format._

**Chapter 5**

It has been two days since Tsuzuki was placed under that spell. And there was no sign that he was going to wake up soon. Hisoka just sat there beside Tsuzuki's sleeping form. Sorrow written on his face. _I shouldn't of left you alone; I'm your partner… I should have been…_ Hisoka thought as he gripped the file about the case they are working. Tatsumi walked into the room his eyes wonder of to were Tsuzuki was sleeping before he turned his attention to Hisoka.  
"You will be working with GuShoShin until Tsuzuki wakes up." Tatsumi said calmly. Hisoka suddenly looks up angrily at Tatsumi saying,  
"I don't want to leave Tsuzuki's side. I want to be here when he wakes up."  
"And more people will die." Tatsumi sighs before adding, "I know how you feel, trust me. But Tsuzuki won't hold it against you if you're not here when he wakes up." Tatsumi said as he approached Hisoka and the sleeping Tsuzuki.  
"But…" Hisoka managed to get out; _I don't want to leave him alone again_. Hisoka thought.  
"I'll call you when he wakes up, if he wakes up while you're gone. Alright?" Tatsumi said as he handed another file to the younger shinigami. Hisoka took it reluctantly looking the contents over before he sighed and got up to go get GuShoShin. Leaving Tatsumi alone with Tsuzuki. _We should of known about the house being on sacred ground. I should of known. I'm sorry._ Tatsumi thought sorrowfully as he sat down beside Tsuzuki.

Hisoka walked the streets of Kyoto where the third victim was found. The message with this victim was, 'a gift for you beloved'. Hisoka shuddered as GuShoShin and him looked over the crime scene in there ghost form so the cops on the scene doesn't stop them or tell them to turn around and leave the crime scene. Seeing that nothing more could be seen or used for their investigation here other then the message and another knife was stuck in the heart of the victim's heart. They left; around the next turn away from the crime scene and out of sight Hisoka and GuShoShin reappeared.  
"What do you think?" GuShoShin asked as he floated in front of Hisoka. Hisoka looked at him with his usual stoic expression before replying,  
"The killer's puppeteer is sick in the head. But we already knew that. The messages seem to take on the form of a twisted 'love' letter." GuShoShin gasped as he said almost immediately,  
"To who?" Hisoka looks away back towards the crime scene.  
"To Tsuzuki. 'Beloved' is what Muraki calls him. Why he's doing this, I don't know." Hisoka explained as he started to walk towards the park. GuShoShin hovering over his shoulder.  
"Tsuzuki won't like that… He gets hurt easily enough, now someone's killing innocent people for him. It's gonna do a number to his stability." GuShoShin said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.  
"I know." Hisoka said as he looked up at the sky and shuddered. The moon was still red.  
"Beautiful isn't it little doll." A voice rang behind them. Hisoka spun around as well as GuShoShin to see Muraki standing there himself, Sarah stood behind him lifelessly wearing simple clothing that made it so she didn't stick out in a crowd, her hair was cut short so it didn't get in the way of her killing his victims.  
"Muraki!" Hisoka snapped as he immediately took an angry stance. Muraki only smirked at the response he received from his doll. The curse marks covering Hisoka's body started to burn. _It hurts!_ Hisoka thought angrily and painfully.  
"W-what do you want!?" GuShoShin demanded from the insane and cruel doctor. Hisoka crippled over in agony gasping for air, much to his dismay. Muraki's smile grew wider showing sadistic enjoyment in his eyes at both the question and his dolls pain.  
"Just to let you know that Tsuzuki isn't what you believe him to be. He isn't human. He has the blood of demons. And he will be mine. Maybe not today, or even tomorrow. But rest assured, he will be mine. And there is nothing you can do about it." Muraki explained before he disappeared into the night leaving Hisoka and GuShoShin alone. Hisoka whispered,  
"He'll never be yours," before he yelled out as he was still on his knees, "Do you hear me! He'll never be yours!" GuShoShin just looked at Hisoka before he touched his shoulder telling him they had to go. Hisoka managed to get up his knees shaking as his thin frame shuddered from the events that just took place. Muraki's words still ringing in his mind. They left soon after heading back to Meifu to inform the rest that Muraki was indeed behind this and what his possible plans are.

Back in Meifu Tatsumi, Konoe, Watari and Hisoka with GuShoShin were discussing the turn of events. And the problems that will probably now arise with Muraki coming into play. Konoe sighed as he rubbed his temples this whole ordeal was stressing. People were dying. A madman was courting one of his workers. And Enma hasn't even lifted a finger to tell them what to do with Muraki yet.  
"What should we do?" Hisoka asked Konoe as everyone turned their attention towards the Chief.  
"We go after Sarah, free her from Muraki's hold. But when it comes to Muraki. I don't know. We will make our decisions in due time." Konoe ordered as he stood up adding,  
"You are dismissed until morning. Be here by 6 am." They all nodded and left one by one. GuShoShin and Hisoka were the only ones left.  
"Will you be going to see Tsuzuki?" GuShoShin asked as he floated by Hisoka, staring at him intently.  
"No, unfortunately it's too late now. I need some rest." Hisoka sighed out as he left. _Poor kid, he's too worried about Tsuzuki. I doubt he'll get much sleep tonight._ GuShoShin thought as he watched Hisoka leave the room.

Once Hisoka finally got back to his apartment he broke down and cried. His mind was swarming with thoughts about Tsuzuki, about Muraki and what Muraki meant about Tsuzuki having the blood of demons. It took him a good few minutes to collect himself off the floor and head to the shower hoping that it will calm his mind enough so he could sleep. Looking at himself in the mirror after his shower he unconsciously traced the curse marks with his slender fingers. With a sudden burst of anger he hit the mirror causing it to break and distort him image. Hisoka's fist still against the mirror as he sighed and looked down into the sink watching the water swirl into the drain, wishing that his thoughts would disappear just as easily right now. Retracting his arm he examined the healing wound coming to the conclusion that he had to be strong, even if it was only for Tsuzuki. With nothing more to do he finished with what he was doing in the bathroom before he gone to bed.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_Hisoka stood in on a trail looking at the moon it was red. Hearing a shuffling in the distance he turned his attention to the sounds and seeing a woman being killed by a man obviously wearing all white. Blood soaked the man in white, making him look like a fallen angel. Hisoka gasped and started to run away in a panic, knowing that the man saw him. _

_But no matter how fast he ran, he was caught in the end and forced to the ground. _

_Hisoka could sense what the man wanted, and could see it in his cruel silver eye. Hisoka never saw a look so evil before. Not even on his own parents faces during one of the many times they took out there rage against him. This frightened Hisoka beyond rationalization. Struggling he tried to get away as the man stripped him of his clothing and binding his hands above his head. _

_And his worst fears came true he was raped. The pain was unbelievable. _

_It was nearing the morning when the man took out an object from his jacket pocket. A paint brush or sorts and marks were drawn on his damaged body. Before he could even question why he was being drawn on the man was muttering weird incantations and the pain he felt underneath his skin was surreal. He screamed and the man laughed. _

_-End Dream Sequence-_

Hisoka shot up in cold sweat. How he hated reliving that night when Muraki cursed him. _The only good thing that happened was that I died and I… met Tsuzuki. Ironic, the day I died was the day I started to live._ Hisoka thought as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Luckily it was morning and he had enough time to make it to the meeting.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**Muraki was sitting at his table sipping his usual morning tea. A smirk played on his pale features with the knowledge that Tsuzuki was going to wake up today. By his very will of course. In the basement of his rented house his little puppet was stringing up her latest victims. She was approaching the dinning room were he sat, so he turned his attention to Sarah as she now was standing at the entrance doorway.  
"Have you finished?" he asked his cold eyes wandering over the blood that stained her cloths. He'd have to redress her later.  
"Yes." She deadpanned as he turned back to his tea. All there was to do now was to write his message in blood on the door leading to the latest victims he has stored in his basement. With a smile on his lips he stood up casually with a bowl filled with blood he gathered from the victims, in his other hand he held a paintbrush he wrote his message.

In Meifu at the Shokan Division building. Inside this building Konoe and the rest of the Shinigami's he has on this case were having a meeting on how to go about this mission and who was going to do what.  
"First thing we do is take care of Sarah. We try to free her first. But if we can't… You know what to do." Konoe explained to his workers as they sat in front of him. Watari had the blueprints of the rental house as well as photo's. Laying them on the table rolled out for all to see. Tatsumi looked the map over before he started to talk,  
"Hisoka, you will take the front door. Watari will take the back door. I will go through the door on the back porch leading to the second floor." Hisoka and Watari nodded at the positions they will be in charge of.  
"I want all three of you to remain in constant communication. Do not, do not under any circumstances take on Muraki alone. Understood." Konoe ordered all of them in a tone of dead seriousness.  
"That is were these come in handy." Watari added as he handed out little radio's the size of cell phones. With all of that said Konoe added as he dismissed them was,  
"Be careful." And with that last sentiment said they left heading for Tokyo.

Muraki watched the shinigami's arrive at his rental house so he masked his spiritual signature so they couldn't be able to sense were he is. He smiled at what he knew they were going to find inside of the basement. Now to his other more important objective. With the letter in his hand he teleported to were Tsuzuki slept. Muraki knows the signature of his own spell that is how he could find Tsuzuki easily. Looking down on the sleeping Tsuzuki he had to smile, Tsuzuki may look peaceful now but earlier he most likely was screaming in such agony at his own darkness. Without any hesitation he leant down placing a soft kiss on Tsuzuki's forehead before he left the letter in Tsuzuki's hands and teleported out of the room.

In Tokyo at Muraki's rental house Hisoka entered the house. It was unlocked. _How odd, who would leave their house unlocked? Unless they wanted whoever was going to enter, enter. There must be traps._ Hisoka thought as he closed the door behind him. Without hesitation he lifted the radio to his mouth and spoke into it,  
"I'm in. Nothing yet."

Watari listened to Hisoka over the radio before he choose respond as he gone in through the back door and into Muraki's house or as he dubbed it the Devils Lair,  
"Roger, I'm in as well." Watari scanned his surroundings. Faintly noticing that the door wasn't locked.

Tatsumi who slide the porch door open cocked an eyebrow at Watari's reply.

"Roger? What was that?" Tatsumi calmly said as he looked around the room he entered. It looked like it was the master bedroom that had no furnishing. _Wonder if he even slept here? _Tatsumi thought.

"Haha, I kinda always wanted to say that you know like cops or investigators in the movies. Did any of you find anything yet?" Watari asked over the radio to both Hisoka and Tatsumi. And waited for a reply as he wandered around the area by the back door.

"No. But the front door was unlocked." Hisoka replied over the radio. Watari hummed to himself before he spoke into it again realizing what he faintly realized as he came in,  
"Same with the back door."

Tatsumi who was standing in the middle of the room looked around seeing nothing and was only listening to the back and forth statements now.  
"Then there is a good chance that there maybe traps, be careful." Tatsumi stated over the radio after a few moments as he walked out the master bedroom.

"Agreed." Hisoka stated as he walked into the kitchen seeing that there was no pots or pans or any other cooking or eating utensil.  
"There isn't anything in the kitchen. No pots or anything." Hisoka said as he opened the cupboards.

"No furnishing either." Watari stated as he stood in the empty living room. The whole thing seemed like nothing but a joke to the shinigami's. Nothing could be found here only a table and chair in the dinning area, as they all seemed to meet up by the stairs. No one looked down the hall; there were only two doorways there. The door to the bathroom and the door to the basement.  
"There isn't even traps." Tatsumi told his two teammates, as the stood in front of the stairs leading to were Tatsumi just was.  
"It seems like he wants to simply pull our legs." Watari said as they all stood there agreeing with what he said.  
"We still have to check down this hall." Hisoka stated as they all started down the hall the first door the came across was to the bathroom. The second caused Hisoka to gasp. Written with blood the message was written.  
"Consider this a good morning gift. Someone better tell him that Tsuzuki isn't awake yet." Tatsumi stated coldly as thoughts of Muraki in many different pieces on the ground ran through his head. Hisoka sensed that but said nothing, he agreed with Tatsumi on the fact that Muraki should die.

In Tsuzuki's room, Tsuzuki started to stir from his sleep. His eyes dull to start with but soon they started to clear up into his usual shinning amethyst jewels. Not yet registering the small envelope in his hands he sat up looking around. _Where is everyone? How long was I out?_ Tsuzuki thought as he finally looked down at the envelope. Frowning he looked at it a little longer, it had the strong smell of roses. _Why! Why can't he leave me alone! Why did he have to put that spell on me… Oh god why did I have to see all that! F-Feel all of what I felt… the pleasure a-at everyone's pain… why!_ Tsuzuki thought angrily as he took the letter in his hands now debating on whether or not he should read what was written in it. A deep sigh came out as he reluctantly opened the envelope and read it's contents. His whole body shuddered as he thrown the paper away to the edge of the bed scooting away from it until he was curled up at the head of the bed. Arms folded over his knees he just stared at it.  
"He's wrong… Wrong… I-I'm not that, not, not that." Tsuzuki told the letter weakly as he sat there, outside it was a beautiful day. But Tsuzuki couldn't react to that like he would any other time, to him everything is starting to look dull and jagged like his mind and soul. His mind was jagged from all the times it shattered and his soul was dull from being warn down so many times.

Tatsumi was the one who opened the door to the basement and headed down first. Watari looked for a light switch but there was none so they had to be careful. At the bottom they found a light switch. Hisoka was the one who turned the light on. And what they saw could stop the strongest heart. Four bodies of both genders were hung both upright and upside down sewn together and the there eyes sewn open. Hisoka looked away for a moment. The bodies were naked and wounded with slashes and stab wounds.  
"Call Konoe…" Watari managed to tell Hisoka who gone upstairs to do it.  
"How can anyone do this?" Watari then asked Tatsumi who had the look of dark rage.  
"Only a monster can. Only… only a monster." Tatsumi managed to answer as he scanned the room. When he saw Sarah with her throat slashed laying dead on the cold floor. They new she killed herself under the order of Muraki. Sorrow crossed flooded both their hearts as they turned around and headed upstairs.  
"Chief Konoe says we are to report back. Tsuzuki's awake." Hisoka said as they arrived upstairs. That little bit of good news managed to lift their spirits just a bit. Tatsumi had to take photos before they left. But soon enough they left back to Meifu to see their dear friend.

Once they got back they dropped off their photos with the rest of their files on the case, right now seeing Tsuzuki took top priorities. So without any more stalling they walked through the door to see a seemingly happy Tsuzuki. But Hisoka could sense that something was off, he was sorrowful and angry.  
"Soka! Tatsumi! Watari! Hi!" Tsuzuki happily exclaimed as he waved from where he was sitting in bed. They all smiled in return. Even Hisoka.  
"How are you?" Watari asked as he stood beside Tsuzuki's bed beside Hisoka and Tatsumi.  
"Hungry…" Tsuzuki moaned as he slumped in the bed causing them to laugh. A much needed laughter. One that only Tsuzuki seemed to be able to bring out of them after a traumatizing day.


	8. Chapter 7

_A very appreciated thank you to PJ Zatken for going over this chapter for me. _

**Chapter 7**

It didn't take long for Tsuzuki was allowed to leave the infirmary and the first place he gone was to get something to eat. Hisoka went with him to make sure everything was all right.

_How should I ask him… what he seen while he was asleep…_ Hisoka thought solemnly as he watched his partner eating happily, the latter seemingly without a care in the world and as if nothing had happened.

After a bit, Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka staring at him. A soft smile played on his face as he spoke up and caught Hisoka's attention, "'Soka, why aren't you hungry? Are you all right?"

_Of course he'd ask if I'm all right when it was him who was stuck under a spell…_ Hisoka groaned in his mind. Once he held back a subtle sigh, he answered, "I'm fine. How are you? I mean, under the spell you weren't hurt in your mind were you… you know like…"

Tsuzuki just smiled kindly at his partner. He asked the other quietly, making sure that no one would overhear their conversation, "No, I just had nightmares. You don't have to worry so much. Did you guys solve the case yet?"

Hisoka just let out a sigh before he said, "No. Sarah is dead. You'll find out more when we get back to the office for a meeting after lunch."

Tsuzuki frowned as sorrow seeped into his eyes at the news that Sarah was dead. All that Tsuzuki managed to mouth out was a quiet _'Oh…'_

Once that meaningful _"Oh"_ had been uttered by Tsuzuki, nothing more was said as Tsuzuki finished eating his lunch and Hisoka finished his tea.

Back at the office, Tsuzuki listened to the horrors that were found in the house that Muraki rented in Tokyo. The messages that were left behind and how the victims were sewn together like a human quilt hanging from the ceiling were just too much to stomach.

During the meeting, Tsuzuki just silently stood beside Hisoka before Konoe and Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki shuddered as he listened to the details on what the rest have found and how they figured it happened. What made it worse for him was that Muraki was still out there and that the latter was still free to cause trouble and to kill the innocent.

Konoe and Tatsumi took turns in explaining the latest finding….

_Why… Why me… why, why must he… they're just innocent… people…_ Tsuzuki thought as he looked through the pictures and saw them as though he was standing there himself when the photos were taken.

"Tsuzuki? Are you all right?" Tatsumi asked in a softer tone than what he normally used for other people as he watched Tsuzuki stare into the photos.

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki barely breathed out as he looked up at Tatsumi and managed to crack a small smile for the latter.

_But you're not okay. Damn! How much I want to kill Muraki for putting you through this._ Tatsumi cursed in his mind as he just patted Tsuzuki on the shoulder and tried to reassure his former partner that everything was going to be all right.

Tsuzuki just smiled at Tatsumi in an effort to stop Tatsumi from worrying. The last thing he figured that he needed right now was someone's concern over his well-being. Right now, he had deeper problems to deal with such as the deep feelings he had inside him for quite sometime now. Luckily he managed to hide it from Hisoka and everyone else.

Tsuzuki's eyes quietly scanned his surroundings, his gaze landing from Tatsumi, to Hisoka, to Watari, and then Konoe. He then thought as he had gone back to work organizing the files along with anyone else working this case, "_They __won't__ understand… how could they…?_

"The letter Tsuzuki woke up to is definitely from Muraki. Sick bastard, pretty much saying that Tsuzuki was like him – a 'descendant of darkness'. How wrong he is. Tsuzuki doesn't like harming people to where Muraki does. Also says that these gifts that Muraki's sending 'must stir your demonic blood'. Tsuzuki isn't like that." Watari said as the letter was passed about.

Tsuzuki groaned at the fact that everything was being made open like this but understood enough to not put up a fuse about it.

Hisoka's eyes kept wandering over to Tsuzuki to see if his partner was all right. He could sense sorrow, anger, and nothingness. To him, the new Tsuzuki was shutting off his emotions in some regards.

All of this hidden in warm smiles that hid such pain and confusion.

_Why is he doing that? Protecting himself from my empathy? Protecting himself from going into a catatonic state? I wish he'd trust me enough to let me in. It's been more then a year and a half since we became partners._ Hisoka thought as a lump formed in his throat.

Soon the meeting was finished up with Konoe's orders of what was going to happen tomorrow. With those orders, everyone left quietly and prepared to head home.

Hisoka walked with Tsuzuki up to his apartment. Hiding the blush that threatened to form on his cheeks, he asked his partner, "Do you want to come in?"

Tsuzuki smiled happily. He did not want to go home right now, nor did he feel like being alone with his thoughts. "Yeah, sure…"

Hisoka opened the door and let Tsuzuki in.

Tsuzuki looked around and saw that Hisoka had a couple of photos on his wall, making him smile. One was of him and Hisoka and the other was of all the shinigami working in Shokan Division. He then teased with his usual smile as he watched his partner go into the kitchen, "Wow, Soka. You actually have something other then the plants I gave you."

"Idiot…" Hisoka breathed as he put on a kettle of water already knowing that Tsuzuki will drink some tea.

Tsuzuki smiled as he noticed that the photographs were perfectly aligned on the wall. _Perfectionist._ Tsuzuki thought happily.

After a few minutes Hisoka approached Tsuzuki with a cup of tea. "Here…."

Tsuzuki chirped happily as he took it with a happy thank you. As he followed Hisoka and sat at the table, he asked, "Other than the mission how have your days been?"

"The same as usual…. I get up and go to work," Hisoka shrugged as he answered, noticing the pictures were slanted. His eyebrow twitched as he looked back at Tsuzuki and noticed that his partner had on an innocent look that seemed to spell out 'It wasn't me.'

"Oops…." Tsuzuki laughed out.

Hisoka groaned out loud as he got up and fixed the photos.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki eventually decided to simply talk about what happened in the office while Tsuzuki was out. And during the whole time, they both surprisingly felt at ease in each other's company. Even though it was only for the time being, tomorrow was another day of the investigations and dealing with the trouble Muraki has caused.

After a while of idle chitchat, Tsuzuki decided it was best for him to go home so Hisoka could get some sleep. He then bade goodbye to his partner.

On the way back to his apartment, Tsuzuki noticed that the moon was blood red. The color of the moon unfortunately reminded him of the bodies in the photos.

Tsuzuki stopped and stared at the cursed moon with a frown on his face and the thought of who was dying now. He was too preoccupied from looking at the moon, not realizing that the air seemed to get thicker with a deadly edge to it.

"Beautiful isn't it. The color of the moon goes with your eyes." A calm mocking voice said as it grew closer to Tsuzuki's left side.

Tsuzuki spun around to see Muraki standing there with an arrogant smirk on the latter's face.

The evil doctor's smirk became more malicious as their gazes meet.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki hissed angrily as his hands immediately goes into fists ready to strike if need be.

"So lovely. Have I ever told you that you look lovely with that anger in your eyes? Not to mention the red glow our moon gives off. Stunning." Muraki flirted, as he seemingly took no notice to the fists shaking at Tsuzuki's sides.

"Shut up! What the hell do you want!" Tsuzuki demanded letting angers venom seep into every word.

Muraki smiled cruelly as he approached Tsuzuki until they were mere inches apart. The emotions laced within Muraki's steel gray eyes cried out lust as he sent discreet 'come hither looks' towards Tsuzuki. And dark promises where whispered without words simply by the aura that Muraki taken up since the first moment he appeared behind Tsuzuki.

Eventually, Muraki said, "What do I want? Why you should know that already."

Tsuzuki simply stood there visibly shaking and fear showing through his eyes.

Muraki was visibly pleased with the reactions he was getting from Tsuzuki. Sakura pedals fell around them, seemingly symbolizing a failing innocence with the glow of red that was seen on each one from the crimson moon above.

A long period of silence stood between the two men.

"I want you, Tsuzuki-san…" Muraki answered as he started to circle Tsuzuki like a predator would to its prey. He broke the pause and spoke again after he had gone around Tsuzuki, "I want your body. I want your soul, your mind. I want everything you are and everything you deny about yourself. I want all of you."

Tsuzuki watched Muraki circle around him. He listened to the doctor's his words with anger.

Before Tsuzuki could say anything, Muraki stopped in front of him again. The doctor raised a hand and stroked his clenched jaw.

Muraki smirked….

Tsuzuki's fists tightened as shivers ran up and down his spin at the unwanted contact made by the doctor. Muraki's eyes seemed to laugh at pure glee to the shivers he knew Tsuzuki was feeling. A light breeze blew the sakura petals in a more rushed state.

The same arrogant smirk still played on Muraki's face. He then said before teleporting away, "So lovely. But tonight is not the night but I can assure you. It will be soon."

The doctor eventually disappeared…..

Tsuzuki stood there, his body shaking now with anger at the sheer audacity Muraki showed every time that they met. And for a good few minutes, he seemed to be frozen in place with the moon returning to its mockingly pure state and the sakura petals now slowly dance their mundane dance downwards to the ground.

The air was normal again except it was a bit chillier for an angry Tsuzuki. He screamed in his mind as he managed to force himself to continue his walk towards his apartment, "_Why can't he leave me alone!_"


	9. Chapter 8

_A thank you for PJ Zatken for going over this chapter for me. Muchly appreciated._

**Chapter 8**

When Tsuzuki entered his apartment he went immediately to his kitchen and started to search his cupboards and his fridge. He found what he wanted, a full bottle of sake and the last clean glass left in his cupboards, the rest were dirty and used in his sink and on his counters. Though he skipped the glass altogether and ended up drinking all of the sake from the bottle, and finished the drink off rather quickly.

Without any more hesitation, Tsuzuki dropped the sake bottle.

The bottle crashed against the kitchen floor and Tsuzuki watched it shatter into thousands of shards. His body trembled as well as the core of his very being, his absent-minded stare resting on those sharp remnants on the floor and making him bitterly think, "_Just like my mind_… _Why me? Why now? Why won't it stop?!" _

Tsuzuki waked towards the drawers, his feet taking him to a familiar direction and his rational mind too far gone to stop him.

In the drawer was that kitchen knife that Tsuzuki sharpened a couple of days ago, the shinigami preparing it since he wanted to cook yet the ingredients that he planned to use were now sitting in the refrigerator and rotting. He stared at that glinting object for a very long time before his trembling hand reached for it.

With knife in one hand and his free hand ripping off his shirt and having those buttons fly in different directions and on to the floor, Tsuzuki headed to his bathroom. He then took off his his white shirt as he entered the bathroom, a bitter smile escaping from his lips while he stared hard at the knife in his hand.

Without any more wasted time, Tsuzuki brought the knife across his right wrist. With that knife, he slashed as deeply as he could as many times as he could repeat the deed. He watched the blood ooze from his wounds and seep down into the drain, disappearing.

The deed, however, was not enough for Tsuzuki. Soon, he punched the bathroom mirror and turned them into shards of glass.

Tsuzuki picked up a shard from the broken mirror and used it to cut into his wrist, this time purposefully leaving the big pieces embedded in his flesh to keep himself bleeding for a longer time.

_My attempt to get rid of that part of me that I started to feel today… I'm lucky that I hid it from everyone… hid that… a… a part of me… enjoyed the pictures… fuck…_ Tsuzuki thought brokenly as he silently stood there watching himself bleed. He remembered the many times that he cut himself both alive and dead. His bitter thoughts and memories now mingled with his latest thoughts were again about what was happening now with Muraki's return.

"_To think, I… I was almost excited at… at Muraki's words…"_ Tsuzuki cursed angrily at himself, his knees weakening as he slid down on the bathroom floor. _This can't be me! Not now, not ever!_ Tsuzuki yelled those words in his mind repeatedly. The foundations of his entire being shook, the tears mingling with the disgust that he felt for himself.

Soon, Tsuzuki fell asleep sitting on the floor of his bathroom.

The next morning Tsuzuki started to wake up on the floor where he had fallen asleep the night before. His right wrist and arm was mostly healed by now and the bleeding has stopped a long time ago. Shards of the mirror were still embedded in his barely open wounds. Frowning, Tsuzuki got up off the floor taking the shards out of his arm and they healed almost immediately. With a tired sigh, he decided to have a shower and hopefully that would help him clear his mind enough for him to be able to work with his co-workers and his friends.

"When will this stop ? When will things go back to the way that they were before?" Tsuzuki asked the water in a hushed tone as the tears escaped from him. With everything said and done, he cleaned his mess and hid all the evidence of what happened the night before.

--

In Gensoukai, Rikugo sat at his desk checking over his scrolls and star charts. He kept seeing the same readings repeatedly for each attempt only to repeat the process, wishing and praying that he was wrong. Praying that the news he just gained about Tsuzuki were false. He saw in the stars a darkness swarming around and inside of Tsuzuki and the light within Tsuzuki dissipating the very same time.

_Oh by the stars, may I be wrong_. Rikugo thought as he looked down at the empty paper he placed in front of him. On that paper, he was supposed to write a report of what he seen...that paper to be delivered to Sohryo.

A small and seemingly frail old man approached Rikugo, the only sound that was in the room was the sound of a granite staff hitting the ground as the old man walked steadily.

"I fear we may lose him, Genbu-sensei." Rikugo sorrowfully said to Genbu who now stood beside him silently. He looked to his sensei to see if any words of advice could be given especially at a time like this.

"Whatever happens now… No matter how unfortunate it is. It was, and is meant to happen. Do not let it tear you down." Genbu solemnly said as he looked at the scrolls and star charts that Rikugo was now rolling up.

Rikugo secretly wished for advice he could use to fix this situation so nothing bad or evil could come of it.

--

Elsewhere, Muraki was in search of another puppet...another weapon for him to use to send gifts to his dear beloved. His eyes predatorily wandered over each and every person who passed by him, each person unaware of what could happen to him or her should he or she were to be chosen. He automatically searched for a lonely person who had nobody, someone who would seem to be missed by no one should he or she were to go missing.

A lonely soul, a seemingly unwanted person in the world today and there were plenty if one knew how to look for them.

And Muraki knew how to look for that unwanted someone, and it was something that he knew how to do well. How else could he pick such easy victims?

Muraki found all of what he needed in a puppet in a young adult sitting on a bench for about a half an hour now, the latter gazing at the many people passing by and enjoying the day.

A cruel and sadistic smile crossed Muraki's features once more as he silently approached the person from behind.

--

In Meifu, Tsuzuki sat at his desk. Hisoka sat across from him, the two of them doing their morning reports before they go out to do more investigating on this unfortunate case. Even though Sarah was dead, it did not mean that the case was over. Muraki was still out there, not to mention that there was still the problem of missing souls from the victims including Sarah.

Tsuzuki sighed as he typed. Hisoka, on the other hand, was so focused on finishing his report that he did not notice his partner's antics.

And so Tsuzuki sighed even louder, this time doing it so purposefully. He kept sighing here and there until...

Hisoka had a furious glare as he snapped, "What?!"

Tsuzuki's expression broke out into a wide and seemingly toothy grin.

Hisoka's eyebrow rose, an eye twitching in annoyance.

"I'm hungry." Tsuzuki chirped as he looked pleadingly at Hisoka who now was trying to ignore him.

_Stupid idiot! Can't he see that there are more important things at hand! Though he probably didn't have time for breakfast…_ Hisoka thought as he finished up his report.

But then Hisoka put down everything that he was doing since he saw Tsuzuki staring at him with a plea.

After letting out a sigh, Hisoka said as he looked at his partner, "Idiot. Tell you what. Finish your report within an hour and I'll take you out to lunch. But right after that, we have an investigation to tend to. Got it?"

The smile only seemed to grow wider from Tsuzuki, with him doing his best and succeeding in keeping Hisoka out of range from the murky thoughts that had been bugging him. _I wonder, Hisoka probably thinks I'm not seeing that the case is more important then my stomach. How wrong he is there. I can't stop thinking about it. About what Muraki told me, what the messages said at each body. Not to mention this sinking feeling I keep getting…_

"Tsuzuki...do we have an agreement? Finish your report in an hour."

"Okay!" Tsuzuki chirped, happily sticking his index up in the air before it fell onto a key on the keyboard followed by many more stabs to the keyboard.

_Good God, that's all it takes… why didn't I think of that a long time ago._ Tatsumi thought as he silently watched the two before he approached them.

The two then looked at the secretary and stopped what they were doing.

"Tsuzuki, Kurosaki-kun. There is another murder. The fingerprints for this murder were only confirmed from the young adults charges with shoplifting. His name is Han Haruhiko." Tatsumi said without the intention of dragging down anyone's spirits.

_So Muraki has another victim to do his dirty work… _Tsuzuki thought as he grudgingly got up and followed Tatsumi and Hisoka to Konoe's office were they were going to get debriefed on this part of the case. He also wanted to see if Muraki left a message with this one body.

In Konoe's office, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Tatsumi stood before Konoe's desk and looked at the photos. There was indeed another message. Muraki was toying with them, doing so all in-between courting Tsuzuki. The message on the body said...

_I wonder if you have seen the signs of your little wolf turning against the sheep in the flock?' _

_"Sick bastard. He's toying with us!"_ Hisoka cursed angrily as his fist shook with the rage that he felt.

Tsuzuki, on the other hand, shuddered at the thought of Muraki toying with him, his friends, and his co-workers.

"I want you to catch this 'Han Haruhiko' before the body count goes up higher. Try to free him from Muraki's control if he is under control which I don't doubt in this case." Konoe ordered, the elder man very much disturbed about what was captured on film.

Tatsumi then spoke up and told Hisoka and Tsuzuki, "Go to Kyoto. This is where the victim lives as well as Han."

Tsuzuki nodded and left as Hisoka stayed behind for a moment. The young man closed the door behind him and told Tatsumi and Konoe, "I'm worried about Tsuzuki. He's trying to be himself. But something seems off. There's a part of him that I can't sense. It's just like he has a big wall up to block me out."

Tatsumi nodded.

"He's probably stressed Hisoka. Give him time." Konoe said and goes to dismiss Hisoka as well.

But Hisoka spoke up again, this time his voice showed his concern and agitation. "No, it's not that! He's been like this even before the case even started. I only noticed it since the end of the war in Gensoukai! He wasn't like this before, not even after the events in Kyoto!"

Konoe looked stunned at Hisoka's outburst, as did Tatsumi.

"Listen. Kurosaki. If it makes you feel better, keep an eye on him. If this wall gets worse or… darker, come get me right away, regardless of the situation." Konoe said before he waved both Tatsumi and Hisoka out of the room.

Hisoka was still not satisfied but this time, he heeded Konoe's request and left the office with Tatsumi walking beside him.

_Tsuzuki, what's happening to you? Like Hisoka said something's off, during the 70-some years you've never been this closed off. What's wrong with you?_ Konoe thought with sigh as he got up and looked out the window to see Tsuzuki teasing Hisoka outside as the left for this new case.

It took a while before Tsuzuki and Hisoka disappeared for Chijou.

_And can we help you, this time?_ _Dear God, I hope we can…_ Konoe whispered to the sakura petals that floated by his window immediately after his two subordinates disappeared.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Authoress Note: **__This story will continue and this chapter wasn't beta'ed. Hopefully it's good and understandable. When PJ is capable of beta'ing this chapter will be beta'ed and any chapter that may come after this chapter. _

**Chapter 9**

After he teased Hisoka for a bit he walked behind him in the streets of Nagasaki. Were the latest victim was just killed not even an hour before they got there; the killer was already gone by time the body was found. The knife just like before was imbedded into the victim's heart with a message left beside the body, which stated;

_I wonder beloved, have your friends found your darkness neatly hidden away?_

Just this time a single white rose covered with blood was left as well. _A… a white rose! D…does he know? Does he know my sins? N… not again, I don't want to see white roses stained red with blood again!_ Tsuzuki thought as another shudder traveled through his body uncontrollably as he looked down at the rose a small part of him that he hid away from Hisoka's sense wanted to pick up the rose and admire it between his fingers as though he were pleased with the gift that was purposely left for him to find. Hisoka circled the body ignoring Tsuzuki for the moment while he stood there just staring at the body and the rose left in her right hand. _Why doesn't he do anything? Say anything?_ Hisoka thought as he crouched near the victim's body inspecting the knife that was mostly covered with blood, it had an inscription that was not found on any of the other knives that was still visible despite the blood.  
"'To my lovely descendant of darkness…' That's what the knife says on its handle." Hisoka said breaking Tsuzuki out of his turbulent reverie. Tsuzuki scoffed at the message that was left for him.

At a distance Muraki leant against a tree watching the boy wander around the body inspecting things while his beloved just stood there frozen and staring at one of his many gifts. _Come on beloved touch the knife. Then the spell I caste on it will transfer to you._ Muraki thought, as he stood up straighter. Thinking of ways to get Tsuzuki to touch a knife he would refuse to touch. Seeing that it won't simply happen on its own he decided to approach to the Shinigami's to mock them like he usually took pleasure in doing at each and every time their paths cross.

Tsuzuki still remained in the same spot and Hisoka who was just standing up again noticed Muraki approaching with a smirk on his face and his false eye glowing bright red from under Muraki's long bangs.  
"Muraki!" Hisoka snapped as he managed to get between Tsuzuki and Muraki before Muraki got to close. Tsuzuki glared at the doctor as his fists tightened by his side.

"How are you two doing today?" Muraki asked with a mockery of kindness in his tone. Hisoka shuddered inwardly, despite how far he came since he became a Shinigami a part of him still wanted to run away from this evil demon-like man. _Damn him!_ Hisoka cursed in his mind as he managed to stand his ground even though it's only for Tsuzuki now due to the more turbulent Tsuzuki's emotions became since Muraki casually entered the scene. _I sense darkness from him as well as hatred, lust and other emotions that I can't recognize in him._ Hisoka informed himself in his mind.

"What do you want Muraki!" Hisoka cursed at his murderer, feeling his fists automatically tighten at his side. Muraki's smile only seemed to grow in size as he took a step towards the body, the same side the two shinigami's were standing.

"You already know what I want." Muraki said as his eyes took in ever detail of Tsuzuki's angry form before he calmly continued, "Such a lovely person she was, she died so lovely. Her blood so sweet." Muraki ranted calmly as he bent down and pried the knife from her heart with ease. Muraki stood up casually turning slightly towards Tsuzuki and without warning passed it towards Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki caught it immediately without much thought. _Perfect_. Muraki thought with an arrogant pleasure at the fact that he was succeeding in this part of his carefully laid out plan, now there was only the exit part of his plan to pull off. Which he had no doubt he could perform easily enough.

"It's a gift Tsuzuki-san. My gift to you, I do hope you liked the rose?" Muraki said as he now watched Tsuzuki drop the knife to the ground in haste, stepping away from it quickly with a horrified look on his face. Tsuzuki's hands now had blood on them and for that reason caught Tsuzuki's attention as he now looked at them a with both angry expression as well as a hurt expression on his face and in his eyes. His hurt soon disappeared temporarily and before anyone could say anything or do anything Tsuzuki managed to connect a lucky punch knocking Muraki down.

"Well, I must say you should really watch your temper Tsuzuki-san. Someone might get hurt that you don't mean to get hurt." Muraki mocked from where he laid on the ground, chuckling he simply got up with ease. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki with the look of surprise on his face, Hisoka never expected Tsuzuki to react violently.

"Shut up Muraki! You're going to stop this now! You hear me!" Tsuzuki ordered angrily as his fists tightened at his side causing his knuckles to go white. Muraki just laughed at him and took a step back to a safer distance so he didn't get hit again, he didn't show it but the punch actually hurt. Not bothering to wipe up the thin trail of blood that now ran down his chin he simply smiled towards Tsuzuki.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki-san. But I can't do that. Not now when I can sense that wonderfully exquisite darkness deep within your soul starting to bubble to the surface. Even then I doubt I will. Then I'll have a partner to _assist_ me ridding this world of well, unnecessary little dolls." Muraki ranted before he teleported away, leaving both shinigami's alone.

Tsuzuki's whole body was shaking wit rage; all he could focus on was what happened, what Muraki said and who was lying on the ground lifeless.  
"Damn it! Damn! Wh-Why can't he just stop!" Tsuzuki hissed out into the air letting his anger freely flow forgetting that his partner was empathic and that his partner was near him in the first place. Hisoka for safe measures backed off a bit so Tsuzuki's anger won't harm him.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka spoke up with the hope that he would stop Tsuzuki before he gets even angrier then he already is. It worked because Tsuzuki looked towards him, his look of rage turned back to a more solemn expression. Tsuzuki's body relaxed it's rigid-ness slightly as Tsuzuki looked towards Hisoka.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered regretfully as he turned around and walked away from the crime scene going into ghost mode leaving Hisoka behind and torn. A large part of Hisoka wanted to go after him, while the other part of him told him not to go after Tsuzuki. To give Tsuzuki time to come to him for help. _But will he?_ Hisoka asked himself mentally. He doubted that Tsuzuki would, but that didn't stop him from hoping.

Once Tsuzuki was at a safe distance away from Hisoka he reappeared when no one was looking in his direction. Walking the streets of Nagasaki seemingly unaware of the people laughing and talking around him. _Everyone's happy… I… I wish it were that simple for me… to… to be happy_. Tsuzuki thought as he turned a corner heading to a secluded part of the city. The solemn look on Tsuzuki's face never left. And no one stopped him to see if he were okay. But he's come to expect that from the general public. Without warning searing pain shot through his entire body, letting out a gasp of pain he fell to his knees gasping for air. He couldn't see it but marks were appearing on his body, not his arms or legs though, just the main bulk of his body.

"I-It hurts! It hurts…" Tsuzuki gasped out as a silent scream soon came fourth. _Make it stop!_ Tsuzuki's mind screamed desperately. It was all too much, and the worst thing for him was that he didn't know what was going on. What felt like hours the pain started to dissipate slowly as Tsuzuki managed to get up, knees still shaking.  
"Wh… what happened?" Tsuzuki asked himself shakily. Under caution he slide his left arm sleeve up, nothing. _What… What just happened? Now… Now I feel another connection, but not like the connections I have with my shikigami's? The knife!_ Tsuzuki mused in concern to himself as he managed to walk a few steps before something overcame him, and everything went black.

Elsewhere Muraki watched as he felt laughter rise up into his throat as he watched his beloved before him forever be linked with him. Almost immediately he felt Tsuzuki's presence, a dark fire that he so badly wanted to caress. But that would have to wait for now. Right now he had to fetch his beloved's limp body now lying on the cold ground.

Back in Meifu Hisoka was explaining what he found and what Muraki said to them to Konoe and Tatsumi.

"Where did Tsuzuki go? Did he say?" Tatsumi asked as he placed a teacup in front of Hisoka who took it with shaking hands. Tatsumi was noting everything that he was hearing and Hisoka's body language.

"No, he just apologized and left, before I could say anything. He's going to be all right, right?" Hisoka said, mentally cursing at himself for sounding weak and sounding like a child again. But that couldn't stop him from sounding concerned or even worrying for that matter.

"I believe he'll be fine. Don't worry so much. Go finish your paper work then get some rest, Tsuzuki will come back to Meifu when he feels he's been alone enough." Konoe said trying to convince Hisoka as well as himself. _He doesn't believe himself about everything's going to be fine._ Hisoka observed even without his empathy.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Authoress Note:** __Unbeta'ed. In the future it most likely will be beta'ed by PJ Zatken. _

**Chapter 10**

Tsuzuki woke up feeling something pressing down on his hip area. Slowly opening his eyes he sees Muraki sitting on him with a smug victory look on his face, saying nothing Muraki stroked the side of Tsuzuki's face gently.

"Muraki! Where am I! Why am I here! Let me go!" Tsuzuki demanded angrily once his mind cleared enough to speak coherently. Muraki just smiled as his hand worked it's way down to Tsuzuki's chest casually.

"Tsuzuki-san, I do believe I told you before how beautiful you look when you're angry. How it, arouses me." Muraki cooed as he played with the tie loosely tied around Tsuzuki's neck, untying it. Without much struggle from Tsuzuki he managed to tie Tsuzuki's wrists and calmly binding them to the head of the bed.

"Answer my questions Muraki!" Tsuzuki demanded as he struggled with the tie that bound his arms above his head, it irked him that he was tied up so easily but there was nothing to do about that now. Muraki just smirked as he unbuttoned a few of Tsuzuki's shirt buttons.

"You're at my house. And you're here so we could… get to know each other better." Muraki explained as he ground himself against Tsuzuki causing Tsuzuki to gasp unintentionally. Which only served to pleased Muraki immensely, who leant down so Tsuzuki and his noses were mere inches apart. Their closeness caused their breath to mingle.

Outside a storm was raging, much like the turmoil going on in Tsuzuki's heart from the current situation. Tsuzuki's heartbeat quickened when he felt Muraki's hand slip inside his open shirt playing with whatever area he could reach in his caresses.

"Tell me Tsuzuki-san, how much have your nightmares spoken to you during the day? How much times has your darkness stir during your days in a place where you do not belong anymore?" Muraki spoke quietly as he intently watched Tsuzuki's face, the fear especially.

Tsuzuki opens his mouth to protest to Muraki's words but his protests were smothered when Muraki took this chance to force a kiss. Tsuzuki immediately tries to move but Muraki used his free hand to stop his movements and forced his jaw to remain open so he could have complete access to explore his beloved. Tsuzuki's legs kicked helplessly underneath the doctor.

Deepening the kiss Muraki mentally told Tsuzuki,  
'Do you enjoy this? I do.' Tsuzuki's eyes widen when he realized he heard Muraki's voice inside his very mind. The mere thought of Muraki being in his mind scared him because it left him too bare in front of the insane man.

_How!_ Tsuzuki's mind screamed at the new development to this whole mess. Muraki smirked into the kiss, hearing his beloved's frantic voice in his mind entertained him.

'It's very simple, its the spell that I caste onto the knife that then transferred to you. It cannot be broken.' Muraki cooed into Tsuzuki's frantic mind. Before any other thoughts were spoken Muraki broke the kiss and was once again looking into Tsuzuki's tearing eyes.

"I do wish I could continue, I do believe you would taste absolutely exquisite. But alas, you have to sleep now." Muraki mused as he started to mutter a spell, which forced sleep onto the shinigami.

---

An hour later Tsuzuki woke up in his apartment frantically. His shirt still undone, and his tie still tied around his wrists he looked around. He was alone, though he'll never truly be alone now that the doctor was in his mind. Tears spilt out of his eyes as he managed to get up.

Heading to the bathroom he looked into the broken mirror he stripped down to nothing and saw black and violet marks covering his stomach and hips, looking behind him he noticed it went all the way to the top of his butt and possibly up his back and slightly over his shoulders, looking almost delicately.

'A gift…' A distant voice whispered into his ear. Tsuzuki immediately averted his eyes downwards into the clean white sink.

_Why? Why me? Why can't just you stop!_ Tsuzuki thought in a sorrowful voice. The whole situation was like vice grip to his already fragile mind.

'Because you and I are the same, you still have to admit that… And you will… In due time… You will admit it… embrace it… enjoy it as you will enjoy me…' That distant voice of Muraki's spoke before leaving Tsuzuki alone. Truly alone now.

_No! No! No!_ Tsuzuki frantically screamed in his mind as he sunk down to the floor in front of the bathroom sink. _I hate him… but I hate myself more… I… because… because apart of me… apart of me enjoyed the… attention… I hate it!_ Tsuzuki sorrowfully thought as he got up and into the shower, even trying to wash away the marks on his skin. But they didn't go away. Tsuzuki saw no other option but to sink to the floor of the bathtub and cry as the water cascaded over his body.

He cried for himself, for his friends, for his shikigami's, the child he used to be before all the hurt and pain, and he cried for his long dead sister.

"Am I lost? Truly?" Tsuzuki asked the scared slits across his right wrist with pure sorrow in his voice. The water from the shower ran down his scars giving the appearance of weeping scars. A shudder convulsed through Tsuzuki's form.

---

At the office Tsuzuki finally arrived two hours after he was placed back into his apartment. His heart was still heavy.

Hisoka sensed this because he immediately looked up. Tsuzuki didn't acknowledge anyone or anything, even Terazuma challenging him quietly. He just went straight to Konoe's office and closed the door behind him. Leaving everyone in question, especially Hisoka.

Hisoka simply stared at the door. _What's wrong? Something else happened after he left me… Muraki if you did anything… I swear to everything in existence, I'll kill you._ Hisoka thought as he grudgingly returned to work he now had no ambition to do now. A sigh managed to escape him as he stared at the over half filled paper.  
"I don't want to lose you Tsuzuki." Hisoka whispered to the sakura pedals he now stared at outside, hoping that they would make the problems, worries and all the negativity away with them. But deep down, he doubted his hopes would happen just like that. Hisoka looked towards the office doors again as though he were trying to see through them and inside.

Inside Tsuzuki sat there silently, he never uttered a word since he walked in. Konoe already asked him if he was all right several times already. But each time received no answer. Only silence was heard inside Konoe's office. The air was thick with concern and tension.  
"Tsuzuki, are you all right?" Konoe asked for a third time and this time Tsuzuki opened his mouth slightly as if he were going to answer but closed it as though he reconsidered.

"You could trust me. I won't tell anyone outside of this room. I promise." Konoe coaxed the troubled shinigami in front of him.

"Tsu…" Konoe started again when Tsuzuki interrupted him quietly as he met Konoe's eyes unsteadily. Tsuzuki searched Konoe's eyes for a moment or two looking for something he wasn't aware of.

"No… I'm not all right… S… Something's wrong… Muraki's aware of it… I'm aware of it… I… I don't know what to do…I'm… afraid." Tsuzuki explained as his eyes were now redirected to a spot on Konoe's desk.

"What's wrong?" Konoe asked as he managed to catch Tsuzuki's eyes again so he was looking at him.

"I… I'm not right… I… I don't know… I don't know who, who I am anymore… something's changing… I… It's scaring me… I… I don't know what to do… p… please help me…" Tsuzuki pleaded quietly as he also pleaded with Konoe with his eyes, tears starting to shimmer to the surface.

_Can he help me like I want him to…_ Tsuzuki thought as he simply stared at the silenced chief. _The same time, I… I doubt that he can… I… It's too late…_ Tsuzuki doubted in his mind as he looked down again feeling his mind shatter in a way it never did before.

_What do I do? He knows something's wrong with him. But what could I do about it when it's within him? He's looking to me to help him. He's counting on me._ Konoe thought as he unconsciously got up and sat beside Tsuzuki on another chair placing his arm around his shoulder.  
"Listen Tsuzuki. I never encountered a situation quite like this one. For many years I've seen people change. Some for the better. Some for the worse. But I can assure you that you are not alone like most people I've seen change. You have me, you have Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, your shikigami's, you have all of your co-workers even though it doesn't always seem that way. We will not give up on you, so don't give up on yourself." Konoe said in as soothing of a tone he could muster. Tsuzuki who was looking at his hands on his lap looked up at Konoe silently pleading that his words were true. Hoping that he was right.

"Y…Your right. I was foolish for doubting. I'm sorry." Tsuzuki said with a smile that managed to break free. _How you remind me of my long dead boy. How I hope I could succeed with you where I have failed_. Konoe thought as he spoke up,

"No need to apologize. It's perfectly normal to have times where you need someone to assure you." Tsuzuki simply smiled as he quietly thanked the chief and left the office to get to work.


End file.
